Not So Imaginary Friend
by You'll think I'm crazy
Summary: Alex, a twelve year old girl and youngest of five, was about to experience the adventure of a lifetime when a certain skelly from a different universe stumbles into her room through a shortcut mishap, and maybe a little magic. But when she finds she is the only one that can see the skeleton, things get interesting...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Alexandria Genevieve Augustine, but everyone calls me Alex.

I'm twelve years old, and the youngest of five.

I have three brothers and one sister, from oldest to youngest we have,

Beatrix Alister Augustine: (aka Trix)

The oldest, twenty years old, has been one of the most helpful to dad, being the most consistent of all of us, and a great chef. She often tries to lighten the mood, if ever glum, with jokes and puns, I think they're annoying and usually not that good, but it's kind of comforting, knowing that even though I can tell she isn't always as happy as she pretends to be, she still tries.

And so do I! Every cloud has a silver lining!

Jonathan Lawrence Augustine: (aka Nathan)

Eighteen years old, is more of the mother of the household than Trix, being overly protective, although, it can come in handy, having a brother who is a black belt in karate, and wouldn't hesitate to beat someone up for you. But you _do not_ want to play any sort of strategy game with him, he _always_ crushes everyone on game night. He wants to go to this army school thing, but would never admit it. He's the kind of person to where if there _ever were_ going to be a war of some kind, I'd have full confidence that he'd return.

Samuel Julian Augustine: (aka Sammy)

Is sixteen years old, and a bit of a lazy butt. He likes science-y things and is really smart! He could probably do really great things if he let himself live up to his full potential, but instead he'd rather make chemical based pranks and experiment with simple things off the top of his head. Much to dads disapproval, Sammy often gets reported for flirting with the girls at his school, for _some odd reason_. He misses mom more than he shows.

Dixon Napoleon Augustine: (aka Dix)

The youngest boy at fourteen years old, I sometimes forget he's older than me because of how he's miraculously managed to stay innocent through middle school. He and I have been best friends since I can remember, we're really open with each other and always face challenges together. We're both outdoors people, me having a knack for climbing trees and him having his garden. He would probably live off of ramen noodles if Trix didn't cook, and does when she doesn't. With Trix being busy, I don't know what I would do without him, and I will continue to try and protect him from things that no one really _should_ know about.

And me? Well, you already know my name, nickname, and age. You know I like the outdoors and climbing trees, you know I'm not a fan of bad jokes. I'm typically optimistic, I've been told I'm good at reading people.

You might've noticed our mom isn't _present_ in our lives, she died after I was born, it was expected, since I wasn't _supposed_ to be born. Basically, after she had Dix, the doctors told her she couldn't have kids anymore, but then one year and some months later, surprise! She managed to get pregnant with me, even though the doctors said it was impossible. I was supposedly a miracle. In the end, she birthed me early and it got her really sick and she died.

Before I was born the doctors said that it would've been a better idea to abort me, but she was determined to have me, she refused to let go, and that killed her.

My first name, Alexandria, was chosen by my mother. But my middle name, Genevieve, _was_ my mothers name. Dad always calls me a miracle, but I feel more like a curse, because I was simply _existing_ , living and breathing, my mom was dead. I practically killed her, and now I bare her name.

Dix always tells me it's not my fault, while I know he's right, I can also tell that he wishes he could've known her better, which makes me feel even worse, he was only two when mom died, and if I ever ask him about her, he says he doesn't remember much, he remembers her smile, her hugs and kisses, and how she would always call him "Dixie", but he always talks about those memories so fondly, and the hint of wonder twinge of sadness I can usually spot in his voice lets me know that he does wish she was still here.

If you do want to know more about me and not how I killed my mother by existing, then there's not much else to tell, but there is one thing, always and forever, since I could remember, I've craved adventure, and boy oh boy was I about to get it! And at the least expected time ever,

While I was sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2 Awkward

I was lightly sleeping in my bed, partially aware of the birds chirping outside and my sister Trix's breathing in the bed next to mine.

But for the most part, I lay comfortably idle in my bed.

I hardly even heard the strange noise from above my bed until it was on top of me.  
I was suddenly wide awake, I instinctively pushed whatever had landed on top of me off with a squeal onto the floor in between my twin bed and my sisters full sized bed.

I heard a groan and some indistinct males voice from the floor below me.

I pulled my comforter up to my neck, remembering I was only wearing shorts and a tank top. I cautiously peeked out from my blanket to see a skeleton shuffling to sit up, he had weird white lights in his eye sockets.

I squealed again, covering my head. "Who are you?" I asked, head still covered. "How did you get in here? Am I dreaming?"

"believe me kid, i'm wondering the same thing." The voice replied.

That was odd, what did they mean? "Trix...?" I drew out the i, unsure of what to think.

"What's wrong sis?" My sister said groggily and half awake.

"Some weird skeleton dude jumped on me while I was sleeping." I slowly lowered my covers, revealing only my eyes.

My sister sat up, now sitting cross-legged in her bed. "What? Where?" She asked.

I let my eyes fall down to the skeleton, he was looking up at me quizzically from where he sat between us. Trix followed my gaze.

She stared hard at the space between us, then laid back down. "I don't have the patience for this right now." She said.

I stared at her. "What do you mean you _don't have the patience_?! Is random skeletons showing up in your room a _normal_ occurrence?" I sat up and wrapped my blanket around me.

"Alex, there's literally nothing there."

The skeleton looked shocked for a moment, then turned to look at my sister.

"What?!" I practically yelled. "Nothing there? Did you not hear him hit the ground? Did you not hear me scream? What, were you sleeping like a rock?"

"Nah," Trix said. "I guess I slept like the dead."

I facepalmed hard. "Trix!"

Trix got up from her bed _right_ where the skeleton was, but her legs went straight through him.

The skeleton still scrambled out of her way. "what the...?" He looked down at himself in shock.

Trix stretched, she wore black pants with cats all over them and in reddish pink the word "Meow!". Her shirt was reddish pink with one cat on it and in black the words "How do you like me 'meow'?". Her short light brown hair was in a messy bun.

She turned to look at me, her gentle green eyes showing a hint of concern, but then quickly changing as she smiled and winked. "Eh," she said. "Now that I'm up, I might as well make breakfast before Dix makes himself a bowl of preservatives."

"Ah-" I cut myself off, then sighed. "Okay."

After Trix left, I turned to look at the skeleton. as he looked at me.

"How come my sister can't see you?" I highly doubted he knew, since he seemed pretty shocked about it himself, but it was worth a try. "And if she couldn't, then how come I can?"

He looked pretty confused, as if he had absolutely no idea what just happened. "I'm not sure..." He looked down at himself again, most likely wondering how Trix had managed to step through him. He mumbled something to himself, then got to his feet.

The skeleton was only about a few inches taller than me, probably around the same height as Dix.

"Why- how- who...?" I had so many questions in my head, I knew that they would have to wait, if only for a minute. "Ugh! Never mind." I grabbed the skeleton by the arms and pushed him out of my room. "Wait here." I said, then almost closed the door, but then opened it again. "Oh, and don't do anything stupid, _please._ "

I closed the door, then went over to my dresser.

I picked out a pale purple T-shirt, long capri jeans, and a pair of soft socks.

After throwing these on, and a pair of black tennis shoes, I grabbed my thin white jacket from my closet. Even though it was spring break, it was still cool outside.

I opened the door to see the skeleton still standing there, he looked down the hall, his eye sockets black pits.

"Um," I said. The lights came back into his eyes."Come with me." I stepped into the hall.

The skeleton looked as if he might object, but I narrowed my eyes at him. "Somewhere where I _won't_ look crazy for talking to myself."

I beckoned him to follow me, and began to speed walk down the hallway, he followed at a normal pace.

"Oh my gosh!" I grabbed the skeletons wrist, then ran the rest of the way down the hallway.

I ran into Sammy, and accidentally pushed him into Nathan who had just come up the stairs, and I lost my grip on the skeleton.

Nathan steadied me and Sammy. "What's the rush?" Nathan asked me, then frowned. "If I wasn't standing there you both would've fallen down the stairs, you could've gotten yourself and Sammy really hurt!"

Sammy rubbed his arm, his brown hair only a shade darker than Trix's, was unkempt as usual, he was wearing a green long sleeved T-shirt that was one size too big, and baggy gray sweatpants. He typically wore this outfit every day, except school days... I don't remember the last time they were washed.

"I, uh..." I stuttered. "I'm just, uh, really excited to go outside today! You know, it's the first day of spring break...?"

Neither of the boys looked convinced, but they let me pass.

I brought myself back down to a speed walk, and again grabbed the skeletons wrist.

I reached the back sliding glass door, and opened it to our big backyard that was surrounded in thick wood, I eyed a spot in the far corner, there were stepping stones leading to an indent in the wood where a bench was sitting, there were flowers all next to the stones that Dix was currently tending to.

I ran down the path, skipping on the stones, Dix looked up from his flowers, his currently green eyes in the shade of the early morning, showing shock. He quickly put down his tools and lifted his hands as I darted past him.

When we reached the indent I let go of the skeletons wrist, and ran over to a tree, I climbed to the lowest branch using a crick in the tree and some knots. I hooked my legs onto the branch and hung upside down, my mop of long golden blonde curls touching a large leaf pile underneath that no one had bothered to put into bags.

I stared at the skeleton hanging off of the earth, my face straight and arms crossed.

Behind him was the bench, dull from age, and too covered in clay pots and gardening tools to actually sit on.

"So," I started. "Since you seem like you have no idea how you got here, we'll start simple, my name is Alex, what's yours. It seems I'm the only one who can see you, so you might as well tell me your name."

The skeleton shrugged, I got a better look at him, he was wearing a blue unzipped hoodie on top of a white shirt, black shorts with white stripes down the sides, and pink fuzzy slippers.

"i'm sans," he said. "sans the skeleton."

"Like the font? Like Sans Serif, or Comic Sans?" I raised an eyebrow. "Okay... hm. Do you have any idea at all of how you could've gotten here? Like, where were you last, what were you doing?"

Sans looked to the side. "well, i was just taking a shortcut back to my house, and im guessing it went wrong."

"How can a shortcut go wrong...?"

"Alex!" Dix called, I turned to see him running towards me, and I fell out of the tree, the leaf pile breaking my fall leaving me only with a small headache and a neck cramp.

I groaned. All I could see was leaves.

I heard Dix walk over to the leaf pile, he uncovered my face. "Alex, are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine." I croaked. "Just a neck cramp."

"Oh! Well, I'm sorry." Dix said. "Here, let me help you up."

With Dix's help, I managed to get up and get the leaves out of my hair and off of my clothes.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked. "I assume you wanted to tell me _something_ since you ran over here."

"Well, Trix told me to tell you that breakfast was ready!" Dix smiled.

"Okay," I returned a smile. "Tell her I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure!" And with that, he was off.

I turned back to Sans. "This is awkward." I said. "I, um, kinda have to eat, but you... I... Can you just wait here? I don't know if you can get anywhere with anyone else, or where you're from, but if you think you can do something about this, then go ahead! But I need to eat."

I ran back down the trail, not even waiting for a second opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3 A Change in Perspective

SANS stood where the kid, Alex, had left him.

He was fine with being left alone, he took it as an opportunity to try and make sense of his situation.

He wasn't entirely sure how he got here in the first place, he had mishaps with shortcuts in the past, but none ended up anything like this.

And now his shortcuts weren't even working.

He was stuck in this place where only one person could see, hear, or touch him, for reasons he didn't know.

All of these were only facts, there wasn't really much sense to them.

Sans stood contemplating for awhile, but to no avail.

He wasn't sure what he could do, or if he could anything, so he stood, the birds chirping around him completely unaware of his existence.

DIXON, contented with a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and grits, was about to go back to his flowers, when he noticed Alex seemed in a bigger rush than usual to get back outside.

"Hey, Alex!" He said, running to catch up with his sister. "What's up? You've been kinda jumpy today."

"Oh, it's nothing." Alex said with a smile. "Really, I'm just excited for spring break, that's all!"

"Okaaaay," Dix raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'll just jet back to my flowers then."

"Sounds great!" Alex gave me a thumbs up then ran outside.

Dix followed her at a slower pace until he reached a pot that was raised on a circular stone, it was his dandelions, and they were fully bloomed.

Dandelions were Alex's favorite, partially because yellow was her favorite color, partially because whenever they turned to seed, she liked to wish for adventure.

And then about a week after Dix would find dandelions sporadically spread about in his other flower assortments.

Dix picked up the flower pot to show Alex, running over to the bench that she stood in front of.

"Alex!" Dix yelled. "Look, The dandelions are fully in bloom!"

Alex's eyes widened. "Dix! Look out!"

"Huh?" But it was too late, Dix tripped over a big stone in the path, threw the pot to the side, and stumbled into Alex.

"No!" Dix watched helplessly as the pot flew towards some of his other plants.

But then the flower pot stopped mid flight, and landed on the ground, unharmed.

Dix stared. "How did it... not... break?" He walked over and picked up as well as closely examined the flower pot. "That's really weird... things like that don't just happen."

Alex laughed nervously. "I mean, I could tell you how, but I highly doubt even _you_ would believe me."

"Alex..." Dix faced Alex, looking her straight in the eye. "Of course I'll believe you! Or I'll at least try."

Alex looked at the area where the flower pot had miraculously stopped in mid air.

"Okay..." She said. "Just promise you won't call me crazy."


End file.
